Generally during business calls, 70% of the time by looking up for the individual information in mails, web and other relevant sources to make the conversation useful. For instance, in a typical sales department, when a prospect or client calls the sales personnel, the sales personnel who is handling the call needs to be aware of whether the prospect or client had already made call to him, if so what was the previous conversation, the previous transaction history, discounts offered to the prospect or client, etc., so as to make the conversation useful. But for this purpose, the sales personnel have to go through many records, applications, and websites manually to collect relevant information regarding the prospect or client.
Hence what is needed is a system which is capable of identifying the individual and is capable of retrieving relevant information required in order to save time and to make conversation useful.
Also there exists a need for the sales personal (user) to know the recent professional and personal activities of their clients (individual/multiple participants) so as to have a personalized touch with their clients (individual/multiple participants).
Also there exists a need of saving information of all conversations taking place between the sales personnel (user) and the prospect or client (individual/multiple participants) so that even if the sales personnel (user) leaves the company/organization someone else can take over the prospect or client (individual/multiple participants) using the saved information.
Also there exists a need of saving all conversations taking place between the sales personnel (user) and the prospect or client (individual/multiple participants) so that even if the sales personnel (user) leaves the company/organization someone else can take over the prospect or client (individual/multiple participants).
Also there exists a need for the sales personal (user) to know the recent professional and personal activities of their clients (individual) so as to have a personalized touch with their clients (individual).